


Beckoned

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The End of the Beginning [7]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: Corpses no longer litter the floors.The unworthy are becoming fewer and further between.





	Beckoned

Her King beckons her back to his side.

So there she stands until she is needed.

Corpses no longer litter the floors.

The unworthy are becoming fewer and further between.

The ashen initiate does little more than glower whenever he is nearby.

He has become easy enough to distract with missions of slaughter.

They have their commands.

Mograine leads the remaining knights to the transporter.

Her King beckons her to follow.

“ ** _We are nearly done here._** ”

He approaches the balcony.

“ ** _I will send this rabble to Light’s Hope._** ”

He turns.

“ ** _You will remain here. Then we will return to Icecrown._** ”


End file.
